


It Is Not Enough

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sorry that your sister introduced me to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Not Enough

I am sorry that your sister introduced me to you.

I am sorry that you climbed that lamp post and injured yourself.

I am sorry that we became best friends.

I am sorry that we started a band together.

I am sorry that I fell in love with you.

I am sorry that I got jealous when you are with other girls.

I am sorry when I finally confessed to you.

I am sorry that you did not run away.

I am sorry that you started reciprocating my feelings.

I am sorry that we fell in love.

I am sorry that we started a secret relationship.

I am sorry that we kissed.

I am sorry that we had sex.

I am sorry that I did not broke things off with Jen.

I am sorry that we became famous.

I am sorry that Travis was the only one who knew.

I am sorry that I introduced Skye to you.

I am sorry that we were cheating on our girlfriends.

I am sorry that we were happy.

I am sorry that I got angry when you married Skye.

I am sorry that I married Jen.

I am sorry that I started Box Car Racer without asking you.

I am sorry that I got addicted to those pills.

I am sorry that everything started to fall apart.

I am sorry that I had a child.

I am sorry that I threw a fit when you found out you were getting Jack.

I am sorry that we did not talk about our feelings.

I am sorry that I ignored you when you tried to get me to stop.

I am sorry that I wasn’t thinking straight.

I am sorry that you cared too much about me.

I am sorry that I stopped caring.

I am sorry that I said those things to you that I did not mean.

I am sorry that I left the band.

I am sorry that I left you.

I am sorry that I started a new life without you.

I am sorry that I started a new band.

I am sorry that I made a song about you.

I am sorry that my whole life has been a lie.

I am sorry that I was not strong enough for you.

I am sorry that we fell in love.

I am sorry that you met me.

I am sorry that I can’t live without you.

Forgive me.

I am nothing without you.


End file.
